1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device is known in which plural light-emitting elements are mounted on a wiring board in such a manner that all light-emitting elements are connected in series (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-164783).
Also, another light-emitting device is known in which plural light-emitting elements are mounted on a wiring board so as to form plural groups of series-connected light-emitting elements, i.e., plural wirings respectively connecting light-emitting elements in series are provided (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-10682).